Many electronic devices today (e.g., desktop computers, laptop computers, and mobile devices) have multimedia capabilities. Using such a device, a user can create a multimedia file, e.g., make audio recordings, take digital pictures, or produce movie clips, etc. Often, user-created content of a multimedia file relates to a specific event (e.g., concert, tradeshow, business meeting, wedding, or rally) or a specific person (e.g., a relative, a friend, or a colleague).
On a conventional device, the user-created multimedia file is usually saved into a default directory using a default name (e.g., IMG_0001), or into a user specified directory using a user specified naming scheme, or in some form of combination of the two. The directories, default names, and user specified naming scheme generally do not reflect the event or the person to which the multimedia file is related. To relate the multimedia file with the event or person, the user is often required to manually rename the file or re-organize the directories. Renaming and re-organizing multiple multimedia files (e.g., movies) and directories created through a period of time can be a time-consuming and error-prone process.